


Late Night Watching Television

by lumosflies



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Asanoya Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: Asahi had only been living in his new apartment for a week when his cat Jiji nearly gave him a heart attack.It started with Asahi opening his door with one free hand while the other held a paper bag full of groceries. Jiji easily slipped right by him and through the door into the hallway as he set the bag down on the kitchen counter. He had just finished putting away the perishables when his phone buzzed with a new text.From Nishinoya: pet play date?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Late Night Watching Television

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week 2020 Day 1 Prompt: Roommates/Neighbors
> 
> Title inspired by ["I Really Like You"](https://youtu.be/qV5lzRHrGeg) by Carly Rae Jepsen

Asahi had only been living in his new apartment for a week when his cat Jiji nearly gave him a heart attack.

It started with Asahi opening his door with one free hand while the other held a paper bag full of groceries. Jiji easily slipped right by him and through the door into the hallway as he set the bag down on the kitchen counter. He had just finished putting away the perishables when his phone buzzed with a new text.

 **From Nishinoya:** pet play date?

Asahi didn’t have to wait long for an explanation. Nishinoya, one of his next-door neighbors, sent two pictures immediately after. In the first picture, Asahi’s black cat was curled up on the arm of a couch and Nishinoya’s Labrador was sitting on the couch, staring intently at Jiji. In the second picture, Nishinoya was smiling brightly at the camera from his seat on the floor. His back was against the couch, and he had somehow managed to get the attention of both pets.

Asahi didn’t know if he was more surprised that his cat, who was usually so well behaved, managed to sneak out without him noticing or that Nishinoya was so casual about having his neighbor’s cat invade his home. He sighed as he typed his reply.

 **To Nishinoya** : So sorry about that! He must have slipped by when I got home!

 **To Nishinoya:** I’ll get him out of your hair now

 **From Nishinoya:** lol you know i love jiji

 **From Nishinoya:** are you free to hang out right now?

 **To Nishinoya:** Sure, I’ll be right over

 **From Nishinoya:** great! the door’s unlocked whenever you’re ready

Asahi made his way over to Nishinoya’s door and let himself in. Nishinoya was still sitting on the floor against the couch, but Jiji had moved to his lap for head scratches.

Nishinoya's dog perked up at the sound of the door opening and jumped off the couch to greet him, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Hey,” Nishinoya grinned at him from his spot in the living room. “Howl and Jiji are apparently best friends now.”

Asahi chuckled as Howl followed him into the living room.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, so that means we’re friends too,” Nishinoya insisted.

Asahi sat down next to Nishinoya and reached out to pet Jiji.

“Sorry again about that,” he said. “How did he even get in here?”

“I saw him in the hallway about ten minutes ago and I didn’t know if you were home, so I just let him in with me,” Nishinoya shrugged. “It’s really not a big deal. I like him, Howl likes him, and I’m sure Tanaka likes him too.”

“Thanks for letting him in,” Asahi said. “I don’t know what I’d do if he got into the stairway or the elevator.”

“I’d help you find him,” Nishnoya shrugged again as if it were the most obvious thing to do for someone he just met a week ago. “Plus I bet Howl could sniff him out.”

The dog in question was currently occupied with trying to get Asahi’s attention. Asahi smiled as he reached up to scratch Howl’s head and back.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Nishinoya asked.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

Noya had to pick Jiji up and place him on the couch so he could walk over to the DVD collection under the tv.

“We both like Studio Ghibli movies, so how about _Spirited Away_?” he offered. 

Asahi nodded in agreement as he moved to sit on the couch. Nishinoya put the DVD in before joining him. As the opening scene filled the screen, Asahi glanced over at Nishinoya, who looked content to let Jiji reclaimed his lap.

“What are the odds that two people who named their pets after Studio Ghibli characters would end up living next door to each other?”

Nishinoya didn’t even take a second to think about it.

“Probably not that big, but who cares? We found each other, and now we’re friends, right?”

“Right. I’m glad we’re friends, Nishinoya,” Asahi chuckled, feeling more at ease than he had in months.

“If we’re such good friends, then you can start calling me Noya like everyone else,” Nishinoya rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance.

“Of course, Noya.”

* * *

Tanaka didn’t know what to expect when he came home, but it definitely wasn’t a couch full of pets and his sleeping roommate and neighbor. He couldn’t resist taking a picture of the scene for potential blackmail purposes.

Noya was leaning against Asahi’s side, his mouth slightly open as he snored. His hand rested on top of Asahi’s cat, who was snoozing as well. Asahi didn’t look much better with his arm resting on the back of the couch, stretched out behind Noya, and his head tilted backward. Howl was sitting on the floor between them with his head resting on Asahi’s knee.

Tanaka snickered to himself as he walked into his room. He knew that Noya usually fell hard and fast for people, but he didn’t think it would happen this quickly. He sent the picture to Ennoshita and Daichi, who lived in the apartments across the hall with the caption “place your bets now.”  
  


Noya woke up first to the sounds of Howl anxiously pacing around the living room. The living room was much darker than he remembered, and the movie had apparently ended while he was asleep. Jiji was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching Howl walk in circles.

Noya rubbed his eyes with a yawn before looking over at Asahi, who was leaning against him with his head bowed at an odd angle. Most of his hair had fallen loose from his hair tie, and Noya realized at that moment that he had never seen Asahi with his hair down. It was a different look, especially with the only light on his face coming from the tv screen, but Noya thought it was a good kind of different.

Asahi’s arm was hanging limply over Noya’s shoulders. He didn’t remember being so close to Asahi when they were watching the movie. Noya would have definitely been aware of the massive amount of warmth pressing into his side.

Howl stopped his pacing upon noticing that Noya was awake. He trotted over with a soft whine. Noya picked up his phone to check the time.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself as he tried to shift Asahi’s weight off of him without waking the other man.

Asahi stirred almost as soon as Noya’s hands were on his shoulders.

“Noya?” he asked sleepily.

“Sorry buddy, I have to take Howl out to pee,” Noya whispered back.

Asahi waved him off. “I should take Jiji home and refill his bowl anyways.”

He stretched his arms out as he stood up, then bent down again to scoop his cat up in his arms. Noya tried not to think about the way the cat curled up against Asahi’s chest as he grabbed Howl’s leash off the hook by the front door. He fumbled a little as he attached it to Howl’s collar, but Asahi didn’t seem to notice.

“Thanks again for taking in Jiji. I’ll be more careful with the door from now on,” Asahi said on his way out. “And I’m sorry for falling asleep on you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure I fell asleep on you first,” Noya laughed once they were out in the hallway.

Howl tried to pull Noya toward the stairs, but Noya waited until Asahi unlocked his door to start walking again. He waved to Asahi on his way to the stairs.

“Night, Asahi!”

“Goodnight Noya,” Asahi waved back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm excited to post more for the rest of Asanoya Week!


End file.
